Valkyries's Plan
by LemonGAMES
Summary: Valkyrie lies in a river in France, and watches as her plan to fuck all of the Dead men at once comes into fruition (Set during the Last Stand of the Dead Men, Very smutty, and yeah, it's a lemon) Tags (Smut, Valkyrie Cain, anal, DP, Gang bang, Facial, Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue, Erkskine Ravel, Anton Shudder, Ghastly Bespoke, fetish, Skullduggery Pleasant, lemon, fanfiction)


Valkyrie Cain stood in a clear river, in northern France. She and the other Dead Men had stopped at this river to wash, after Saracen had complained enough about Shudder's foot stench. It was a good chance to rest after 5 hours they had spent walking, across the steaming summer of Britanny (a place in France in case you're confused). They were on their way to get the Engineer from the French sanctuary and the toad Mandat who was currently grand mage of the Place. Sweltering in the sun, since packing a bikini seemed like a bad idea when going on this journey, Valkyrie was currently standing in the stream naked, letting the small waterfall from above spray her with it's refreshing stream. Her breasts were large and sometimes inconvenient in battle, but she liked the snugness of them and enjoyed the way they made men goggle, her ass wasn't anything to scoff at either, perfectly round. Overall she had one sexy body and she knew it, and barely tried to pretend she didn't when she saw some of the Dead Men staring at her.

This was her plan you see, she had complained to Saracen about Shudder's feet, and only then had Saracen noticed and complained about it that they had taken this stop, now was Valkyries chance to live out her fantasy, something she had only imagined at night, aching in her tent, thinking of all of them, and as she saw Dexter Vex's jaw drop at her tight ass and large chest, she knew that her plan had succeeded.

They however weren't the only ones trying and failing to discreetly stare, and Valkyrie had caught sight of some pretty big dicks, spying Dexter's at 8 inches, and Saracen's at 7.5. As Valkyrie stood in the stream, showing off her tight ass to the men watching, she felt a tap on the shoulder, and suddenly an erect cock against her back, she turned to see Dexter Vex, and now saw that the other Dead Men had surrounded her, all of their cocks errect and huge, she licked her lips.

The first thing she did was take Dexter Vex's cock in her hand, then she grabbed Shudder's, and then she put her mouth over Saracen's. "Good Choice" she heard above from Saracen as he put his hand on her head, lowering her head down onto his cock. She sucked like a pro, after years of learning with Fletcher since she was 16, and she could tell Saracen valued her experience. 5 Minutes later of this and Saracen was getting close, suddenly his gentle hand on the back of her head turned into a grip, as he shoved her head down, fucking her face in full force, she moaned in appreciation, and moaned even louder when she felt a wave of cum go down her throat, she swallowed every bit of it, enjoying the taste. Now she turned her attention to the other 4 dead men, suddenly Ghastly stepped forward, dick in hand, which stood proudly at 8.5 inches, she knew that she wanted that inside of her. He lifted her up, and impaled her on his cock, it instantly went deep inside her and she screamed in pleasure as this beast entered her. Suddenly, she saw 3 cocks in front of her face, and she instantly began sucking the closest one, eager for as much pleasure as possible. Ghastly thrust in and out of her, and with each thrust she moaned on the cocks, loving the feeling of heing filled in her mouth and her tight pussy. Then, suddenly she felt a cock prod her asshole. Her mouth was currently filled with Saracen's cock, but if she had been able to speak to Dexter in that moment she would have told him to ravage her asshole like the slut she knew she was. Dexter shoved himself deep inside, and suddenly Valkyrie's mind became pure pleasure, as she was filled in all 3 holes by these big cocked beasts, and thrust into on all angles, all she could think now was feeling pelasure, and making her masters feel pleasure, she was not ashamed to admit that she was totally their bitch. Suddenly Saracen came down her throat, and once again she swallowed it all, not letting a drop go to waste, and the second he removed his cock, she screamed "I'M YOUR SLUT, PLEASE FUCK ME DEEPER, IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HAVE ALL THESE COCKS INSIDE OF ME, FUCK ME HARDER, YES YES!", she said as she came hard, with all of these cocks inside her, then, almost as if admitting the stereotype slut she had become for these huge beasts, she just let her tounge hang out like the slut she was, as she was pounded in her tight ass and pussy. As quickly as it had left, another cock enterred her mouth, and once again she was filled in all three holes. This went on for some time, Valkyrie lost count of how many times she came, and the men around her came inside her. They assumed mulitple positions, almost allways with Valkyrie fillled in all three of her holes, and loving every second of it, she lost track of time, and what for what felt like an eternity, she was ruthlessly pounded by all of the men. It was about 4:00 now and she was completely covered in their cum. About an hour ago after fucking her ass Saracen had given her a hot facial which she had loved, and soon the rest of them followed suit, now she was just a cum dump with a great ass, and big tits, all covered in cum. It was about this time, when she was being fucked in her asshole from behind my Shudder with his girthy beast, fucked in the pussy by Ravel, and fucked in her mouth by Dexter, that they all pulled out, and bathed her in the most cum she had ever seen, by the end, her face was covered in it, and she quickly sucked up all of it, and licked her face and tits, trying to get as much of that delicious cum inside of her as she could, today Valkyrie decided, had been a good day.


End file.
